A Flower for a Smile
by Hakura0
Summary: Inu-Yasha oversees a simple ritual, and attempts it for himself. IYK


This is what happens when someone tells me to relate 'Ring around the Rosy' to Inu-Yasha. Enjoy. _____________________________________  
  
/We'll meet here tomorrow...and we'll both be freed of our burdens/  
  
Kikyou's words ran through Inu-Yasha's head as he left the clearing that day. He headed for the first spot that they had met in, an area that seemed normal enough. Looking at the bark of one of the trees there his golden eyes caught sight of a few small indentations, higher up on the tree. "Why didn't she just kill me then?" he asked the wind, them shook his head, "That doesn't matter now."  
  
Inu-Yasha simply leaped into the branches of the tree, and as the sun set, slept.  
  
~~~  
  
The next morning placed a queasy feeling of sorts in the hanyou's stomach. As if something was meant to go wrong that day. But that thought disappeared almost as soon as it came across Inu-Yasha's mind. What could possibly happen?  
  
Seeing as the sun wasn't very high in the sky yet, he didn't rush straight for the meeting spot. Instead, he perched in a tree just outside the village, and watched.  
  
It was all just about the same things going on that he'd seen in every village he passed, except for one thing. The one thing a simple gesture that caught the hanyou's eye. Standing in an almost shadowed corner of the main street stood two children, a boy and a girl.  
  
The girl he thought he recognized as Kikyou's sister... Kaede, wasn't it? But the boy he didn't know. What caught Inu-Yasha's attention was the small flower the boy was now handing to Kaede, causing a deep blush to form on the young girl's cheeks. Something was said, but even his ears couldn't quite catch what it was.  
  
Now for some reason even as Inu-Yasha was leaving his perch this scene remained in his mind. Deciding that it was now late enough, he started towards the meeting place. But as he went on his way, he caught sight of a small field, with a few flowers in it.  
  
Trying to picture what Kikyou's face would look like with the same blush her sister's had held caused a small smile to grow on the hanyou's face. Having made up his mind he leaped into the field. After a few minutes of searching he made a choice that seemed to satisfy himself. He then left the field, placing the flower carefully into a pocket of his haori and making for the meeting spot once again.  
  
A few minutes later, an arrow whizzed past Inu-Yasha, and history played out.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Years passed, and Inu-Yasha had began to take a liking to another raven haired beauty. Neither really knew it, but magic, a stronger sort then youki, was in the air.  
  
Once again Inu-Yasha waited impatiently as Kagome finished her long bath. Fiddling with his haori he blinked in surprise as something fell out of it. The hand picked flower that had somehow survived the many years nestled against fire-rat fur.  
  
The small flower sent his mind whirring through the memories of what had happened. This time however, instead of imagining the blush on Kikyou's face, he was seeing it on Kagome's. Blushing himself, though only slightly, he shook off the coloring.  
  
When he finally looked up, it was only because he had heard the sound of someone coming toward him. Quickly hiding the flower in his sleeve he stood to face Kagome. The girl gave him a slightly questioning look, and any previous plans simply leaped from the hanyou's head.  
  
"Keh, here," he said quickly, pushing the dead flower towards Kagome so fast that she took a step back in reflex. She then simply blinked at the flower with curiosity. "Will you take it already?" he asked her again, a sense of urgency in his voice. As her hand hesitantly closed around the flower it brushed his hand, their eyes met, and they both turned away, blushing.  
  
But not before Inu-Yasha had caught sight of her reddened face. There was only one thought running through his mind though. 'That blush looks a lot better on Kagome then I imagined it would on Kikyou...'  
  
With that, history continued. 


End file.
